


[Vid] Dear Dear Friend

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanvid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come into my world, I've got to show show show you</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Dear Dear Friend

**Title:** Dear Dear Friend

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Music:** Hotel Song by Regina Spektor

**Characters/Pairing:** Steve/Danny

**Summary:** _Come into my world, I've got to show show show you_

**Content Notes:** violence, torture, hurt/comfort and also much fluff and sweetness

 

Comments and kudos are welcome!

 

**Password:** come in

Original entries and download [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/86247.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/79142.html)


End file.
